Character Themes Guess Who
by LMLJeansCoEst2006
Summary: All of the zodiac, Akito, Tohru, Arisa, and Hanajima. Rated T for language in some songs. Very fun.
1. Under Pressure

**OK, so I had to write a few songfics. This is my first one. It's also a guess-who.**

Mm ba ba de  
Um bum ba de  
Um bu bu bum da de  
Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for  
Under pressure - that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets  
Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day da  
Ee day da - that's o.k.  
It's the terror of knowing  
What the world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher  
Pressure on people - people on streets  
Day day de mm hm  
Da da da ba ba  
O.k.  
Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours  
Ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba  
Um bo bo  
Be lap  
People on streets - ee da de da de  
People on streets - ee da de da de da de da  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher high high  
Pressure on people - people on streets  
Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love  
but it's so slashed and torn  
Why - why - why ?  
Love love love love love  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more chance  
Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
give love give love give love give love give love  
'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night  
And loves dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure  
**Guess Who?**


	2. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**The first on was... Ritsu.**

**#2 is up!**

Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." 

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne. 

I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!" No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

**Guess Who?**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**The second was... Hiro.**

**#3**

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
[Dirty Little Secret lyrics on tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?  
**Guess Who?**


	4. Stockholm Syndrome

**The third...Kureno.**

**#4**

This is the first (thing I remember)  
Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)  
Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)  
An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)  
Where do we go (life's temporary)  
After we're gone (like new years resolutions)  
Why is this hard (do you recognize me)  
I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believin')  
I'm so lost  
I'm barely here  
I wish I could explain myself  
But words escape me  
It's too late  
To save me  
You're too late  
You're too late

You're cold with disappointment  
While I'm drowning in the next room  
The last contagious victim of this plague between us  
I'm sick with apprehension  
I'm crippled from exhaustion  
And I dread the moment when you finally come to kill me

This is the first (thing I remember)  
Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)   
Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)  
An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)  
Where do we go (life's temporary)  
After we're gone (like new years resolutions)  
Why is this hard (do you recognize me)  
I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believin')

**Guess Who?**


	5. Calm Before The Storm

**The fourth... Rin.**

**#5 is up!**

I sat outside my front window...this story's going somewhere:  
"He's well hung," and I am hanging up.  
Well there's a song on the radio that says:  
"Let's get this party started."  
So let's get this party started.

What you do on your own time's just fine.  
My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know.  
What meant the world had folded  
like legs and fingers holding onto what escapes me;  
what he has: a better kiss that never lasts.

You said, between your smiles and regrets: "Don't say it's over."  
Dead and gone, dead and gone, yeah

Calm before the storm set it off,(set it off) and the sun burnt out tonight.  
A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out to...

This is me standing in the arch of the door  
hating that look that's on your face  
that says there's another fool like me.  
There's one born every minute, there's one born every minute.

What you do on your own time's just fine.  
My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know.  
What meant the world imploded, inflated then demoted all my oxygen  
to product gas and suffocated my last chance.

You said, between your smiles and regrets: "Don't say it's over."  
Dead and gone, dead and gone, yeah, woah

Calm before the storm set it off, (set it off) and the sun burnt out tonight.  
A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out to...night

Calm before the storm, set it off, set it off, woah

Calm before the storm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight.  
A reception less than warm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight, yeah...  
Woah...yeah...  
Sun burnt out tonight  
The sun burnt out tonight

**Guess Who?**


	6. I'm Lost Without You

**The fifth... Ayame.**

**#6**

I swear that I can't go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you

I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you

**Guess Who?**


	7. Call Me When You're Sober

**The sixth... Hatori. That was obvious.**

**#7**

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

Should I let you fall  
Lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me   
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me   
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober   
You only want it 'cause it's over - It's over

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? you were never mine

So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me   
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind

**Guess Who?**


	8. Wings of a Butterfly

**The seventh was Akito. I had to pick something for shim.**

**#8.**

Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer a sacrifice

[Chorus  
Come on and show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul

This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side   
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime

[Chorus  
Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul  
(Guitar Solo)

[Chorus  
Come on and show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)

For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(My love)  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul[Soul fades out

**Guess Who?**


	9. Hear Me

**The eighth was Hatsuharu.**

**#9.**

Hear me

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

**Guess Who?**


	10. Mockingbird

**The ninth was Kisa.**

**#10.**

[ Intro

Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
whatchu crying about?  
You got me.

[ Verse 1 

Hailie, I know u miss your mom  
And I know u miss your dad when I'm gone  
But I'm tryin' to give u the life that I never had  
I can see you sad  
Even when you smile  
Even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes  
Deep inside you wanna cry  
Cuz you're scared  
I ain't there,  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more cryin'  
Wipe them tears  
Daddy's here  
No more nightmares  
We gonna pull together through it  
We gonna do it  
Lainie's uncle's crazy ain't he,yeah  
But he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins  
When it swirls  
When it whirls  
When it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move  
Mama's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it  
But somehow it seems, the harder that I try to do that  
The more it backfires on me  
All the things, growin' up  
As daddy, daddy had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see  
But you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way,  
Your mother and me  
But things have got so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being  
Together ever again  
Like we used to be like when we was teenagers  
But then of course  
Everything always happen for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something  
We have no control over  
And that's what destiny is  
But no more worries  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up  
And this will all just be a dream

[ Chorus 

Now hush little baby don't u cry  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Stiffin' that upper lip up little lady I told ya   
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We fear how we feel inside, it may seem a little crazy  
Pretty baby but I promise, Mama's gon' be alright

[ Verse two

It's funny,  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree  
And said some of 'em were from me,  
Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas  
I sat up the whole night crying  
cuz daddy felt like a bum,  
See daddy had a job But his job  
Was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed or shot up on the block  
And your mom, was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna to start a piggy bank for you  
So you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars  
Till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your mamma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just starting to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguing a lot  
So mama moved back on to Chalmers in a flat  
One bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 mile on Novara  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD  
And met Dr. Dre and flew you and Mama out to see me,  
But daddy had to work, you and mama had to leave me,  
Then you started seeing daddy on the TV  
And mama didn't like it  
And you and Lainnie were too young to understand  
Papa was a rollin stone, mama developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it firsthand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sittin' in this empty house,   
Just reminiscing Looking at your baby pictures it just tricks me out  
To see how much you both have grown it's almost like you're sisters now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
Lainnie I'm talking to you too daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it  
Shhh, mama's only gone for the moment

[ Chorus 

Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Everythings gonna be all right  
Stiffin' that upper lip up little lady I told ya   
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We fear how we feel inside, it may seem a little crazy  
Pretty baby but I promise, mama's gon' be alright

[ End chorus

And if you ask me to, daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird  
Ima' give you the world, Ima' buy a diamond ring for you,  
Ima sing for you, I'll do anything for u to see u smile  
And if that Mocking Bird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'ma break that birdie's neck, I'll go back to the Jeweler  
Who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat  
Don't fuck with dad.  
haha

**Guess Who?**


	11. Going Under

**The tenth was Momiji.**

**#11.**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real (and what's not)So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

**Guess Who?**


End file.
